Three Simple Words
by sorakairi forever
Summary: hey... I heart you"... "I heart you?... "That would be a disgrace to my affection towards you". Somtimes all it takes is three simple words.


_**A/N hey everyone I'm back with another one-shot I know ypu all are probably thinking why do I always right one-shots lol well I figure if my one-shots are this bad then imagine how bad my chaptered fics would be lol. Anyway the way this story came to me was very random I was in my car with my friend and we where on our way to play football and he was telling me that he finnaly told his girlfriend that he loved her they had been dating for about three months and while he was telling me how it happened this story jus formed in my mind so I wrote it lol I'm ranting again aren't I lol i always seem to do that in all my a/n's lol anywho hope you like this story. **_

**_DEDICATION TIME!: like I do with all my stories I wanan dedicate this to one of my closest friends Omar MIRZA! I pray his sorrows will end and hope his hearts will blend... wait thats not right ugh ! I mean I hope him and his girlfriend always stay happyand together._**

_Disclaimer: I DONT own Kingdom Hearts and neveer would try too I mean look how Xeonheart and the entire Orginization ! got their buts wooped for trying it and by none other then Sora too and i have no intrest in getting beat up by a keyblade lol._

* * *

_"Kairi I want to tell you something. Something I should've said along time ago."_

_Kairi looked up staring into his amazing ocean blue eyes. Her heart pounding faster then ever before._

_"Yes, Sora, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_If anyone that had known Kairi for even 5 minutes and looked in to her alluring violet eyes right now,  
they'd see such an intense longing for love._

_"Kairi, I always have and always will Lo-"_

_Suddenly a bright light flashed blinding her as she couldn't focus on Sora's words. She tried to  
shut her eyes tight, but to no avail the light was too strong. She didn't understand what was happening.  
She tried once more to open her eyes and try to find its source only to see that she had forgoten to cover her window  
since it was alined with her bed so the sun always hit her directly in the face each morning. _

_"ARGHHHH!"_

Kairi let out an agrivated yell turning herself so to stop the intense light from blinding her any further.

_That's the third time this week. Everytime Sora is about to tell me he loves me its always in my dreams and to make it worse I always wake up before he says it._

A frown set apon her face as she lazily searched for her cellphone to check what time it was. When she finally found it, she was surprised to see it read  
"connected " indicating that somone was on the other line. She quickly raised the phone to her ear saying hello, but the only responce she recieved was a loud snore. Confused, she loked at her phone to see who it was on the other line and she smiled broadly seeing "Sora" on her screen. She gave her phone a light kiss and dissconnected the line. A radiant smile still plastered on her face as she remebered that she had been up almost all night talking to her boyfriend. Although the smile soon turned upside down into a frown.

_I don't get it, we've been dating for over three months now and he still hasn't said it. Everytime I say it he just responds with "I like you." Could it be that he really doesn't... no that can't be. He's just not ready thats all atleast I hope so..._

As Kairi was contemplating deeply over Sora's feelings, she hadn't noticed her mother had walked in her room and had been calling out her name for quite some time. Tired of being ignored, her mother came to her ear and loudly screamed her daughters name, finally breaking Kairi's chain of thoughts, she jumped back hitting her head on the wall startled to see her mother standing infront of her with an amused look on her face as she tried to keep in her laughter.

**"That's not funny you know!"** Kairi said massaging her scalp from pain.

**" I, I'm so-sorry, I, I've been standing here trying to get you attention for five minutes!"** Her mother barely being able to talk because of laughing so much.

**" What that's impossible! I would've heard you!"** Kairi stated being very confused as to why she hadn't heard her mother.

**" Yeah that was what i thought too, but apparently you where so deep in your thoughts you didnt hear me. What where you thinking about, huh? Was it SORRAA? **Kairi's mother asked in a teasing voice.

**" Mom!" **Kairi whined her face like a tomato from blushing so hard.

**" I'm just messing with ya kiddo, now come on down breakfasts ready." **Her mother informed her while walking out the door.

After her mother left Kairi got up and made her bed. She took her phone and placed it on charge since it had been up all night. Chances where the battery was nearly depleted. Kairi then went to her window and slid the curtain over to cover it, sticking out her tounge at it for ruining such a blissfull dream. She looked in the mirror and saw her aburn hair was in a mess. She took hold of her hair straightner when she heard her mother calling her again. Kairi just quickly brushed her hair a few times and ran downstairs so she wouldn't upset her mother.

Once downstairs Kairi took her seat at the table where her her Mom and little brother sat waiting for her. Kairi gave a quick apology and poured herself some milk and cereal. Throughout breakfast her mother couldn't help but noticed Kairi wasn't eating more then she was circling her spoon in her bowl. Being her mother, she instantly knew something was troubling her.

**"Kairi, what's got you so distracted hunny? You've barely taken a single bite." H**er mother asked in a worried tone.

**"Its nothing Mom," **Kairi replied not even looking up.

**"Kairi i know its not nothing, tell me what's bothering you so much. Is it Sora?"**

Kairi didn't answer because she knew her mother knew her too well.

**"Kairi look at me." **Her mother commanded.

As she looked up, her mother told her to take her younger brother and his friends to Chuckie Cheeze. Kairi opened her mouth in protest but before she could say anything.

**"And ask Sora if he can come too."** Her mother said making Kairi smile widely. Jumping out her seat she gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up to her room.

**"Atleast finish your breakfast!" **Her mother called out to her.

**"Not hungry, gotta call Sora!"** Was Kairi's response as her mother shook her head and laughed lightly muttering "kids" under her breath.

Once upstairs, Kairi pulled her cellphone off of charge and rapidly dialed Sora's number. Her exitement making her forget that he was number one on her redial list as well as her speed dial. As her phone was connecting to Sora's, she mentally kicked herself when she realised how much time she had wasted dialing his number, but at the sound of his voice she forgot all about it.

**"Hey Kairi!" **Sora said excited to talk to his girlfriend.

**"Hey Sora!" K**airi replied with just as much enthusiasm.

**"So what's up" **Sora asked after a while of silence had passed.

Just hearing Sora's voice had made Kairi forget what she had called him for in the first place, such an effect he had on her.

**"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Chukie Cheese with me. I'm taking my brother and a few of his friends. I know you have a doctor's appointment today, but I really wanted to see you, but i guess it's okay if you can't make it." **Kairi made sure to make the last part sound sad.

**" AWWW, hey don't use that adorable sad voice. Ofcourse I'll come, but I don't have a ride. You think you can pick me up? If its not too much trouble that is. **

**"Oh Sora don't be silly. I'd love to be your driver. Is it okay if I come in thirty minutes?" **Kairi said with a small giggle.

**"Yeah sure thing, just don't be late my "driver".** After that they both said goodbye and hung up.

Kairi didn't know how she did it but somehow she had managed to shower, straighten her hair, pick up a cute outfit, and be at Sora's house in twenty minutes. She was glad though now she'd get to see Sora sooner, he was already in his driveway waiting for her. He smiled at her making her heart flutter as he came and sat in the passenger seat next to her. Sora was about to give her a quick kiss, when he noticed the kids in the back. He stopped himself and averted his attention to the kids. The small ride there was spent as such Sora laughing and talking with the kids, Kairi smiled to herself seeing Sora acting so father-like. It made her fall in love with him all over.

Once they arrived at Chuckie Cheese, Kairi bought tokens for everyone. All the kids including Sora ran off towards the games. Kairi followed laughing loudly at Sora's childish behavior. They spent hours playing the arcade games trying to win tickets so they could trade them for prizes. They even raced each other on one of the car games in which Sora was winning but at the end purposely let Kairi win. When they were done with all their tokens Sora used his tickets to get Kairi a cute white teddybear which in return got him a well deserved kiss. When everyone had gotten their prizes they headed towards the playplace. Sora and Kairi asked the kids to let them accompany them since they too wanted to go into the playplace but where far too old to be aloud by themselves. The kids all refused saying it would be too embarassing, not giving it a second thought. Sora and Kairi decided to go in anyway, if worst came to worst they'd be asked to get out.

The two were having a blast climbing through those tiny pipes chasing each other, playing childish games like tag, riding the slide down as Kairi sat on Sora's lap both laughing enjoying themselves but even more each others company. Soon after they where both exhausted from all the crawling around, they decided to sit down in one of the box type things that where connected to the the pipes. There was a little car there for the kids to steer, which ofcourse didn't go anywhere, so Sora sat in the front pretending to drive a car making the sounds of the engine and hitting the car horn. Kairi stood there for a while just smiling at how absolutly adorable he looked. She came and sat in his lap as he put his arms around her petite waist. They just sat there for a while enjoying the small moment they where having cuddling up close to eachother, which to them felt like an eternity. Kairi looked up at Sora and smiled.

**" Hey," **Kairi said trying to get Soras attention.

**"Hmm?"** he replied urging her to go on.

**" I heart you,"** Kairi said lovingly.

Sora seemed to ponder about something for a moment before speaking.

**" That would be a disgrace towards the affection that I feel towards you."**

Kairi's hearbeat went rocket speed as she looked into his mesmerizing eyes and saw them shinning with affection. She hoped that he would say what she had wanted to hear for so long now, but much to her dissappointment, he didn't say anything. Just kept his stare fixed on her.

**" Anything else you want to say?" **Kairi asked in hopes of giving him the encouagment to say it.

**" I...I...I like you..." **Sora replied

Kairi just turned back around not finding any words to say to help her hurt heart. The painful silence ensued for a while as Kairi got up to get off of Sora's lap. As she was about to step out the small car, Sora grabbed her hand she looked up at him and saw remorse in his eyes.

**"Hey," **Sora said

**"What is it?" **Kairi's reply being slightly bitter.

**"I Love you" **

As he said Kairi did a double take not believeing what she had just heard.

**"What did you just say?"**

**"I love you!." **Sora reapeted a bit louder this time.

Kairi was still in denial, she knew she heard him say it, but just couldn't get herself to believe it.

**"Sora just One more time please..."**

**"I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!!" **Sora said yet again but much louder.

The moment the words escaped his lips, he was tackled to the ground by Kairi who while doing so had managed to capture his lips. This kiss was different then any they had shared before. With a new found passion, the world seemed to dissappear. All that remained was their love. They kissed for as long as their lungs aloud them too, when they finally broke for air. Sora saw that Kairi had tears running down her cheeks. He shook his head kissing her eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

**"Sora, you have no idea how long I've been yearning to hear those words.  
****You have made me the happiest girl alive by saying these _three simple words_." **

With that, Kairi once again through her arms around Sora hugging him tightly.

_It's funny how three simple words can make such a difference in ones life  
now everytime Sora and Kairi are together they feel complete and whole  
that day Sora had made both their hearts finally and forever at peace  
their love continues to blossom as it will for all eternity  
cause three simple words have made all the difference  
Love has now become their Destiny._

* * *

**__**

Everyday, thousands of review buttons are ignored by writers and users who could click them.  
These review buttons need your help.  
You could help save the life of these review buttons by clicking the one on this page and leaving a review.  
Please, won't you help these poor little review buttons? Join a cause worth joining.

Save the review buttons! Take a click!

created by Sunflowerb

**_NOW MY SLAVES I command YOU ALL TO LEAVE A REVIEW! (ALl readers do death glare) umm... I mean please and thank you?? RUNS!_**

* * *


End file.
